Trick or treating time!
by Vos Amo
Summary: What would happen if my OC took Hiei trick-or-treating? Read this, and you'll know. :D
1. Trick or treating time

Mini: Okay, disclaimer! Rawr! I don't own YYH. 

Chiharu: This fic inspired by Halloween.

* * *

Chiharu walked home from school one day very happy. Hiei walked up to her, not used to this happy mood of hers after that 'school' nigens go to.

"Why are you so happy?"

"Halloween's tomorrow, silly, why wouldn't I be happy? I'm gonna go trick-or-treating!"

"Trick-or-treating?"

"Yeah, you go around and get free candy."

"What about sweet snow?"

"Nope, but the candy you get is fun, besides, they always think I'm, like, ten."

"Do you have to do something?"

"Only dress up, and that isn't that hard. This year...I'm Sora from Kingdom Hearts; last year I was Raven from Teen Titans."

"Hn, where do I get a costume?"

"You want to trick-or-treat? Awesome! Follow me!" They headed off towards Chiharu's house.

Later that night a girl dressed as the boy Sora, another girl dressed as the boy Kenshin from Rurouni Kenshin (What else?), and another figure walked down the street. It was hard to see who it was in the moonlight, but it was in fact a boy dressed as Yuugi from Yuugiou. The three figures walked up to the door.

"Ring the doorbell already!"

"Okay, okay!"

"Hurry up! Candy!"

'Sora' rang the doorbell and said "Trick or treat."

"It better be treat." 'Yuugi' added.

A man answered the door and said "Shoo!"

Now 'Yuugi' didn't like this, "Give me candy, or you die."

"I'm sooo scared."

'Yuugi' unsheathed his katana "You should be. Now give me candy!"

"What are you going to do if I don't!?"

'Yuugi' shoved his katana into the man's hand he screamed in pain and ran to get some candy.

"You're lucky you got this on time...Or you would have...Lost your 'manhood'."

The man cringed and shut the door as Hiei looked proudly at the night's supply of candy so far. Chiharu gazed at 'Yuugi''s candy and grinned as he glared at her for laying eyes on his candy.

"Only a few more houses and we'll have gotten candy from every house..."

'Yuugi' made a pouty face and looked at his 5 full bags of candy, "I need more."

'Sora' rolled her eyes and rung the doorbell at the next house.

Later that night, there were two people bouncing off all the couches and the other one dancing with herself.

Kurama walked in, "Yusuke...Why did you let Chiharu, Hiei, and Kayta go trick-or-treating? I was trusting you to keep track of them..."

"How was I supposed to know they all get sugar high!?"

"She's your relative; you should know these things, Yusuke,"

"Yeah Urameshi."

"Shut up!"

Kurama sighed as he heard a crash, "What now?" he walked into the living room.

"It's wasn't Heidi Kumara." Hiei said with big eyes

"It's _Kurama_, and yes, it was you, _Hiei_."

"It's wasn't Heidi, it was Kati!" Chiharu pointed to Kayta.

"No! Kati didn't do it either!" Kayta shouted.

"Then who did?"

"It was Chimera!" Kayta shouted and pointed to Chiharu.

"Now Chiharu--"

"_Chimera_." Kayta said proudly for knowing the fact.

"No, her name is _Chiharu_. Anyway, why did you knock mother's vase over?"

"Chimera didn't know cup was that valuable..." Chiharu sniffed

"_Chiharu_! Not Chimera." Kurama ran off to find Yusuke.

"What should we do now?"

"Let's go...On a Mary-go-round, now where's a Mary to go 'round?"

So they set off in search of a Mary to go round.

"Yeah, they're all in here, if we just make sure they stay here, the sugar should wear off...Where'd they go!?"

* * *

Mini: Dun dun dun.

Chiharu: Pwease wevoow foe me, Chimewa.


	2. Chapter 2

Mini: Alright disclaimer...Hello? Disclaimer people!

Ruby: Eating Huh? Oh, YYH is not mini's.

Mini: ... (She eats a lot)

* * *

"Chiharu, Kayta, Hiei!" Kurama called. 

"Oh come on Kurama! We've looked everywhere 56 times! I'm going home!" Yusuke shouted so everyone around could hear.

"Yusuke please, just one more time and I promise we'll go home..." Kurama beckoned.

"No way! I'm not wasting any more of my time looking for my stupid cousin!"

"Yusuke, please..."

"No!" Yusuke stormed off and left the demon alone to search for their missing comrades.

"Is youw name Mawy?" a very young looking Chiharu asked.

"No, my name is--"

"If youw not named Mawy don't waste my time!"

"Are you named Mawy?"

"No! For the last freaking time I'm not!"

"Gasp! She said "Fweaking"!"

"Oh no!"

"Wah!"

(Later)

"Are you named Mary?" Chiharu asked the effects of the sugar slightly worn off.

"Why, yes, my name's Mary, why?"

"Yay! They all three cheered and the made a circle around her and started running around her.

"Mary-go-round, Mary-go-round, Mary, Mary, Mary, Mary, Mary-go-round!"

"There you are! Let's go home!"

"No! The Mary has to go 'round!"

Mary stared at them uncertainly.

"I apologize, they had a sugar overdose, please spin in a circle..."

Mary spun in a circle, half willingly half scared out of her wits.

"Yay!" They all cheered again.

"Okay Kumara, we decided it was nappy time! Take us home!"

(Later)

Hiei, Chiharu, and Kayta are sleeping along with the exhausted Kurama.

"They look...Interesting...Sleeping like that..." Yusuke said as he stared at the row, first Kurama, then Kayta, then Chiharu, then Hiei, and Kayta, Kurama, and Hiei were somehow sleeping while Chiharu thrashed around punching, elbowing, and kicking all of them.

* * *

Mini: Well...Short, I know, but the fic wasn't going to be very long anyway. 

Yusuke: Review for the dumb person.

Mini: Hey!

Yusuke: ...I mean the SMART person...

Mini: That's better.

Ruby: Hey! You! Where's my supper? Chop-chop!

Mini: I already told you! I'm not making you supper!

Ruby: (Glares) I won't forget this.


End file.
